Maxine Devereux
"Hey Darlin', I'm Maxine Devereux." Introduction Maxine Devereux is a secretive criminal who works as formerly part of 101 and The Tribe. She prefers to keep a relatively good public image while also entertaining many and various criminal activities. Biography Born in New Orleans, Louisiana on March 23, 1983. Maxine was born into a family whose business was hard drugs. She was the older sister to Alyse Devereux, who died due to a drug overdose of meth. She was noted to have an abusive ex-boyfriend who was the reason her sister got addicted to meth in the first place. When she came to Los Santos and met Isabelle Knight in the 24/7 convenience store, Maxine grew attached to her because Izzy reminded her of her sister. On March 12th, 2018, she began dating Bruce Greenwell after a long period of inner conflict, mostly due to not wanting either of their feelings to get hurt and lose the friendship in the event that something goes wrong. While she was close with Bruce, Maxine was inducted into the organization 101. As a part of 101, Maxine has been involved in the attempted murder of Theodore Gray and assisted in the armored truck heist on March 10th, 2018, along with numerous other activities. On May 7th, 2018; Mav Doretto had a contract written to transfer ownership of Street Dreams to Maxine. Since then the contract has gone into effect. However, Mav took back the deed to the business on July 19th from Maxine to free her from the burden of running the business and let her go back to doing what she truly wanted. He ended up handing managerial status to Archie Cooper to smooth over relations with the former employee. Since the contract went into effect, she removed herself from 101's growing inactivity and joined as a member of The Tribe. Ayda's Murder On July 21st, 2018 Maxine met up with Ayda. Maxine told Ayda to not "hold her breath", then stabbed Ayda whilst saying sorry profusely. She then left Ayda on the staircase where they had met up to bleed out. Cameras later reported a woman fleeing the area and Ayda's vehicle left there. Ayda was found by troopers and confirmed to be dead on the scene due to her brachial artery being cut. After the murder, Maxine fled town back to New Orleans to presumably go kill her mentor known as "AC". After the murder, she had stated it was her "one last job". She soon returned to Los Santos and turned herself in to Director Johnny Dazzler. Freedom? After Maxine served her time she opted to go though Counseling at Parsons Rehabilitation Center with Zoey Lyrais in secret. During this time she talked to many troopers through letters and some visits apologizing for Ayda's murder. This included Samantha Langley a person who Maxine cared about and whom she has since started a relationship with. On October 13th 2018, Maxine was released from Parsons and is now back and free in the city attempting to live a clean crime free life. Maxine and Langley spent many days living peacefully together keeping a low profile and staying out of the city. Goodbyes On April 19th 2019 Maxine decided to venture into the city where she ran into her good friend Ella Stone, and the two decided to call and surprise Mike Lemonade for his birthday. While together they tried to hop a cargo train Mike called Jeffrey Connors to inform him of Maxines whereabouts. After a semi-failed attempt at train hopping Maxine fell of a bridge into a ditch, and after a few minutes Jeff Showed up and shot her 5 times. A few days later Maxine woke up with minor memory loss not knowing who shot her. Sometime after that Maxine and Langley decided that they were going to leave the state of San Andreas for a home Maxine inherited in New Orleans. As of July 2019 the two have moved away and are living happily together. Links * Ayda's Murder * Maxine's Sentencing * Attempted Murder of Maxine Category:Characters Category:Civilian